Moonlight and Twilight RiverClan Allegiances
Leader Streamstar- long haired mottled grey tom with a white muzzle flecked with age and watery blue eyes. Deputy Troutstream- sleek light grey tabby tom with silver splashes and en eyes. Mate of Bramblecherry. Medicine Cat Sunsplash- bright yellowish-ginger tom with amber eyes Warriors (toms and queens without kits) Dawnflower- long haired creamy-brown she-cat with sun-set orange eyes Bramblecherry - pretty snow white she-cat with small black spots and green eyes Otterfur- thick furred ginger and white tom with amber eyes Minnowheart- small light brown tom with green eyes Greenfrost- white she-cat with stormy green eyes Pebblepelt- mottled gray tom with fierce yellow eyes Mothheart- beautiful golden tabby she-cat with wide blue eyes, a triangular face that narrows towards her muzzle, and gently tapered ears Grassfur- long haired light brown tabby tom with grass- green eyes Rushwater- long haired classic tabby tom with amber eyes Lilyleaf- white and black she-cat with a white tail tip, shoulders, paws and green eyes Whitewillow- red and white tom with grey eyes and a long battle scar that wraps around his belly Sharpfang- dark brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes and sharp claws Shellrock- dappled grey tom with proud yellow eyes Fallowpool- light brown she-cat with a white underbelly paws, and green eyes Coppertail- iron brown tom with pale green eyes ~Apprentice, Hazelpaw Jaysong- blue-gray and white tabby tom with pale blue eyes ~Apprentice, Frostpaw Soarflight- fluffy flame-colored she-cat with a white paw and green eyes. Played by Riverpelt ~Apprentice, Wildpaw Duckfeather- glossy, well groomed tom with a silver coat and blue eyes Spottedpelt- golden tom with black spots and green eyes, son of Bramblecherry and Troutstream. Bearclaw- handsome golden tom with dark blue eyes and darker streaks, son of Bramblecherry and Troutstream. Echoheart- pretty golden tabby she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, daughter of Bramblecherry and Troutstream. Apprentices (toms and she-cats six moon and older training to be warriors) Wildpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes and white paws. Played by Riverpelt Frostpaw- pure white she-cat with stormy green eyes Hazelpaw- fluffy grey and white she-cat with blue eyes Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Ashflower- pale grey she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes (E). Mate of Shellrock Cloverfur- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, tail tip, and amber eyes. Mate of Pebblepelt Larksong- silver and black tabby she-cat with green eyes (E). Mate of Coppertail Icecloud- white she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Jaysong. Kits (toms and she-kits younger than six moons) Creekkit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Son of Cloverfur and Pebblepelt. Stickkit- brown tabby kit with amber eyes. Son of Icecloud and Jaysong. Blizzardkit- snowy white she-kit with sky blue eyes. Daughter of Icecloud and Jaysong. Tinykit- tiny blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes. Daughter of Icecloud and Jaysong. Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired) Dirtfur- long haired black she-cat with green eyes and brown patches Lostleg- battle-scared gray tom with 3 legs and yellow eyes Specklefur- young dappled brown she-cat with an amber eye and a pale blue blind eye Category:FanClan Allegiances Category:Moonlight and Twilight Allegiances